


I Got the Boy

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, It's okay in the end, Make Up, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: He left her years ago. And now he's getting married.





	

Her breath caught in her throat as she flipped through a magazine that her mom had given her. It was a couple months old, but there it was in glossy color. That same nerdy kid with the long hair from high school was getting married to the girl of his dreams. (Y/n)’s Jared was tying the knot. Except he wasn’t hers anymore. (Y/n) dropped the magazine she was holding and stared at the wall.

It had taken her so long to try to get over him. She had always thought they were going to get married. Right out of high school, they were going to go to college together and take on the world. But when the first day rolled around, he wasn’t there. He had ran off to LA without (Y/n), leaving her heartbroken and alone. She thought she had gotten over him. She thought she was done with him.

(Y/n) kicked the magazine away from her as she stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a bottle of wine from her wine fridge, bypassing the glasses. She set it in the living room then headed into her room, where at the top of her closet, hidden behind old clothes that she hadn’t gotten around to donating. It was a simple shoebox. Beat up and worn, but it held so many memories inside. She carried it into the living room and set on the floor, taking the lid off.

The first thing she pulled out was his old baseball cap. It was a Dallas Cowboys hat that she had stolen during their senior year, and he had never even bothered to ask for it back. There were oil stains on it from the times that he had worked on cars with his dad and brother. (Y/n) smiled sadly as she set it off to the side. There were stacks of pictures inside. She remembered having to take rolls of film to the pharmacy and have them developed. If there were ones they didn’t want either of their moms to know about, they drove a couple towns over to have them done. Because everyone knew everyone. And word got around fast. She learned that the hard way when they were caught in the back of Jared’s truck instead of going to homecoming like they were supposed to.

She flipped through the colorful images, each one holding different memories for her. There were dances, and parties, church functions they were both dragged to, as well as other things that she could never make herself forget. She saw the picture Sherri took of them signing up for classes. (Y/n) wasn’t paying attention to Jared in it, focused on the book of classes in front of her. He was looking over her shoulder to write down whatever she wrote down. Even though he never made it to any of those classes and was now a big star.

“She’s a lucky girl.” (Y/n) whispered to herself. She grabbed the bottle of wine and took a huge swig out of it. She thought about the beautiful diamond ring he must have bought her with that acting money. Or the future they would have together. She remembered that night, under the stars when he had slipped his class ring on her finger. She would’ve still had it, but she gave it to his sister to give back to him on her first break home from college. Jared had been home that night, but she couldn’t bring herself to confront him for breaking her heart. She obviously didn’t mean enough to him for him to give her a heads up that he wasn’t going to college.

That’s when she came to the yearbook. It hadn’t been opened in years. IT was the only one she had ever bought in four years of high school. Their senior year. Jared had hammed it up that year for their senior photos. He seemed to treat it more like a headshot for his acting resume than he did for some crappy high school yearbook. She should’ve seen the signs then.

Out of one of the pages fell a fake ID. Her and Jared had gotten them when they had went to Jamaica for spring break. Jared’s brother had made them up some fake IDs and they had went drinking while down there. She couldn’t take it anymore. Slamming the book shut, she grabbed her phone.

“Hey Nicki, are you home? I wanted to come over and roast s’mores.” She looked down at the yearbook and pictures. “I have a few things I want to burn.” There was a knock at the door then. “Yeah I’ll be over in about a half…” She opened the door and stopped talking. “Uh, Nicki, I’ll have to call you back.” She hung up the phone and stared.

“Hey (Y/n).” Jared said. His long hair was combed neatly, and he looked absolutely handsome in his tux. Like he had come straight from a wedding or something.

“How did you find me?” (Y/n) asked, her voice wavering some.

“Your mom.” Jared said. “She still has a soft spot for me.”

“Well, of course she does. You were on Gilmore Girls after all.” (Y/n) said, rolling her eyes. Her mom had wanted (Y/n) and Jared to get back together for so long. “Don’t you have a wedding to be planning for?” The words were like venom on her tongue.

“That’s actually where I came from.” Jared said shyly.

“Congratulations then.” (Y/n) said, looking down. Jared shook his head.

“I couldn’t go through with it.” HE said. “I kept thinking of you. You’re all I’ve thought about for the past how many years?”

“It’s been over twenty years.” (Y/n) snapped at him. “Since you left me at college without so much as a note. Since you broke my heart and left me sitting in that psych class by myself.” Tears were falling down her face then. Jared walked to her then.

“I made some mistakes.” He said softly. “And I’ve regretted them the entire time. I thought being with her would help me justify what I did, but it hasn’t. I need to make it up to you.” He looked deeply in her eyes. “I love you.”

Before she knew it, his lips were on her and her hands were in his hair. He held her close to his chest. He was so strong now, she couldn’t believe how much muscle he had. He had been so lanky and awkward in high school, but he finally filled out that body. She didn’t know that Jared was thinking the same thing, feeling her pressed up against him as he kissed her deeply. Finally, they had to break apart for air.

“Please, give me another try.” He whispered. (Y/n) looked down at the yearbook. When she had dropped it when she saw him standing at the door, it had opened to a page. It was a picture of them kissing, with the captain Cutest Couple.

“You’re not going to run off to her in a couple months because you feel bad, are you?” (Y/n) asked. Jared shook his head. “Then, I guess I could give you another chance.” He smiled softly and kissed her again.

In the end, she got the boy of her dreams. She was his first and last kiss. She got her Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
